


Real Life Romance Movie

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Easy Allies RPF, Gametrailers RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad's known Huber for most of his life. He's had to push his own crush aside in order to keep Huber around as his friend, and that's fine. He's got so used to it in fact, that he can't quite accept the possibility that Huber might actually feel the same way.</p>
<p>written for a fic dialogue meme with the prompt: "Can I tell you a secret?" + huber/brad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Romance Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, my first fic in this fandom! Hopefully I did okay? And hopefully I can write some more of this kind of stuff, because man, do I love these guys. I hope people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Brad feels like he’s in some stupid, over-the-top romantic movie. They’re sat on a rooftop at night, looking at the stars, at the street lights and cars flashing below them, and their arms are brushing against each other. If this were anyone else, Brad would be reading too much into it, would be interpreting the situation differently. His head would be filled with hopes and wishes, and he’d be over-analysing every moment until it made his heart ache. But it’s Huber, and they’ve been here before, too many times for Brad to count.

They’ve spent nights just sitting, enjoying the others company in silence. And they’ve talked nights away too, have stayed up until sunrise laughing or trying not to cry. Brad knows what this is, and he’s fine with it. This is just another night like all the countless others, no different than any other night he’s ever spent with Mike. 

Brad has had years to come to terms with his crush on Huber, and though his feelings haven’t gone away, it’s become easy for Brad to push them to the back of his mind. He’s comfortable, has had to learn to deal with it because if he didn’t then he’d lose him, and Brad would rather have Huber as a just a friend than to not have him at all.

So it doesn’t cross Brad’s mind that maybe this has been set up to be intentionally reminiscent of a teen romance film. Brad doesn’t read too much into the fact Huber’s sat so close that they’re pressed against each other, side by side. It’s been a long time since Brad was hopeful about any of Huber’s affections, has long ago moved on from reading too much into things.

Mike is living bundle of excitement and energy and enthusiasm. He really is just like an over-excited puppy, and Brad would have been left broken hearted if he’d allowed himself to mistake Huber’s attention for anything other than platonic. He knows Huber is like this with everyone, knows he’s just a loving person with no regards for personal space. Brad doesn’t kid himself into thinking he’s special, not in the way Brad had once longed for. And it’s fine. Brad can live with it.

It’s quiet between them. Not silent, because they’re high up enough that the wind is loud as it rushes past their heads. The sounds of traffic and voices drift up to them from the street below, but neither of them make any noise.

“We should do this more often,” Huber thinks out loud. It prompts Brad to turn his head, look at Huber with a teasing smile.

“You wanna make sitting on the roof of your apartment building a regular thing?” Jokes Brad. Huber rolls his eyes, gently nudges Brad’s shoulder with his own.

“You know that’s not I meant. We should just hang out, y’know, not really do anything. It’s nice, right?”

“It’s cool,” Brad nods in agreement. “But you’d really rather do this than go to the movies or something?”

“Dude, the movies is like the worst place ever to hang out. If we’re watching movies, I wanna be sitting there, enjoying the movie, not talking to my friends,” Huber explains, waving an arm about as he tries to demonstrate his point. “It’s not really spending time with someone. This is better than sitting in a dark room for two hours ignoring each other, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Brad concedes, looking down at the street beneath them, kicking his feet a little as they dangle over the edge of the rooftop. “This is nicer.” He can feel Huber looking at him, and Brad glances up in time to catch the triumphant grin on his friend’s face. It makes Brad chuckle, and Huber’s smile only grows.

“I always thought people who went to the movies as a date were stupid,” Huber goes on, looking away again. Brad hums quietly in agreement, but Huber’s not done, apparently. “I mean, what does that get you? You’re not enjoying spending time with someone, you’re just enjoying the movie, right?”

“I guess?” Brad answers, a little sceptic. “But can’t it be both?”

“Maybe. But there are so many other cool things you could do!”

“Like freezing your ass off on a rooftop,” teases Brad.

“Dude, are you cold?” Huber asks, turning to him. He looks concerned, and Brad finds the worry on his friend’s face amusing.

“No man, I’m just messing with you,” he assures, laughing softly.

“We could go back down?”

“Huber, I’m fine. You said you were enjoying it here, we can stay.”

“I just like spending time with you without having to worry about any other background nonsense,” explains Huber.

“I know, dude. I’m into it. We can stay up here,” Brad says, leaning in a little closer in what he hopes is a gesture of reassurance. Not that there was much space between them anyway, but he shuffles so their thighs are almost touching, so that there’s no space between their shoulders. Brad’s looking at the sky, so he misses the fond smile Huber gives him.

They fall back into comfortable silence, watching the world beneath them again. Huber rests his head on Brad’s shoulder, and Brad thinks nothing of it. Huber’s affections have never meant anything before, and the fact they’re alone on this roof at night hasn’t changed anything between them.

Brad’s glad they don’t have any qualms about touching each other, about being close. He’s glad that Huber’s not afraid to show that he cares, and he’s glad that they’re relaxed enough after being friends for so long that they don’t hold back around one another. They’re comfortable enough together that Huber can lean into him like this, can let his fingers brush Brad’s hand without either of them worrying about how it looks or what it means. It’s nice to have that kind of friendship, and Brad feels incredibly lucky.

“Hey, Brad?” Huber says softly, after what feels like a lifetime of silence. It’s realistically been about five minutes, but time feels warped in moments like these, and it’s hard to keep track of just how long they’ve been sitting up here. Brad hums in acknowledgement of Huber’s words, but doesn’t speak himself. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can always tell me your secrets, Mike,” Brad answers. Huber can hear the smile in his voice, but both of them are still facing forward, not looking at one another. Huber’s fingertips trace over Brad’s knuckles, and that’s enough for now.

“I love you,” Huber says, forcing himself to speak slowly, calmly. His heart is pounding in his chest, but he tries not to let it show. Brad breathes out a soft laugh, nods his head.

“I love you too man,” he replies easily, because it’s true. He loves Huber platonically and unconditionally, will admit that even if he can’t admit that his feeling run a little deeper. “You’re my best friend; that’s not much of a secret.”

“Brad,” Huber persists, his voice a little more firm now. “You don’t understand.”

“Of course I do,” laughs Brad. They’ve been here before too, and Brad knows the score. Huber had said these exact words countless times through the years, had first uttered them to Brad before either of them had really understood what they meant. “I get it. And I love you.” Huber sighs heavily, and Brad feels him shake his head against his shoulder before the weight is lifted. Huber’s fingers are still, his hand covering Brad’s on the concrete between them.

“No, Brad. Listen. I think I’m in love with you,” Huber reiterates, turning to look at Brad as he speaks. Brad feels like the world has fallen out from beneath him. His chest feels tight and his brain is in meltdown and he’s starting to think this is all just a dream. He turns to look at Huber, his lips parted, eyes wide. He wants to speak, but his brain and his mouth seem to be working independently of one another, and he flounders for words.

“You— What?” Brad manages eventually, and then he cringes internally because that was probably not what you’re supposed to say in this situation.

“I’m in love with you, Brad,” Huber says again, more sure of himself this time. He gives a tentative smile, but doesn’t move otherwise, waits for Brad to show some kind of response which isn’t confusion, something which will allow Huber to gauge the situation.

“For real?” Asks Brad, breathless. It’s like he’s been kicked in the chest, and his head is still spinning, but he’s sure he heard it right that time.

“Yeah for real, man. I’m not gonna lie to you, especially not about something like this.”

“Shit, I know,” Brad says quickly, nodding his head. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, to get his thoughts under control. “Sorry. I just—”

“Wasn’t expecting it?” Huber cuts in. 

“I was gonna say I’ve been wanting to hear you say that for years, but yeah. Yours works too.”

“Wait, you did? Why?”

“Because, Mike,” Brad starts. He turns, finally looking his friend in the eye. “I’m in love with you too, idiot.”

“You are?” Huber cries, beaming as he looks back at Brad, eyes alight with excitement. Brad laughs fondly, nodding his head.

“I am,” he confirms. Brad glances down then, looks at his hand which is still covered by Huber’s. Brad turns his hand over, so his palm is facing the sky, and he moves to thread their fingers together. The action makes Mike grin, and he gives Brad’s hand a soft squeeze of approval. His head finds its way back to Brad’s shoulder, and they let the weight of their confessions settle over them for a few moments.

It feels surreal to Brad. He sits there, and it’s easy to believe that nothing has changed. There are still people and cars and streetlights beneath them. The wind still howls and whips around them, and the stars are still faint above their heads. Mike is still just as close as he’s always been, and their physicality is no different. They were sat like this ten minutes ago, but it means so much more now. There’s more meaning behind the warmth around Brad’s hand, because that warmth comes from someone he loves, and now he knows that Mike loves him back just the same.

“We couldn’t have done this on a movie date,” Huber says, stroking the back of Brad’s hand with his thumb.

“I didn’t realise this was a date,” Brad quips back, but he’s teasing, and they both know it. Huber laughs quietly, under his breath. It’s a soft sound, and one Brad has never tired of hearing.

“I guess I didn’t really make that clear,” Huber admits, nodding his head as much as he can.

“It’s fine,” Brad assures him quickly. “I feel like we’re long passed the need for dating.”

“What are you saying, Brad?”

“Look at us, man,” Brad chuckles in response, lifting their clasped hands. “Doesn’t this already feel natural to you?”

“Well yeah, but maybe I still wanna take you on dates,” Huber points out.

“I thought you said this was a date?”

“It was supposed to be!”

“Then it is,” Brad says decisively. “Our first official date.”

“Nice! Hey, Brad?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you for advice?”

“Shoot,” Brad prompts.

“Is it okay to kiss a guy on your first date?” Asks Huber, tilting his head so he can look up at Brad’s face.

“Depends,” Brad answers, shrugging the shoulder which Huber isn’t resting against and smirking wickedly. “You’ll have to ask him and find out.”

“Sounds good,” Huber nods, remaining quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “Hey, Brad?”

“Yeah, Mike?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that,” Brad answers honestly, turning to look at Huber again. Huber who sits up a little, leans in and presses his lips against Brad’s in soft and simple kiss.

There are no fireworks, no explosive feelings or rushes of emotion which Brad experiences when Huber’s lips press against his own. Instead, a feeling of contentment washes over him, and he feels at peace. Brad feels like the pieces of his life are falling into place, and he’s overcome with just how right it feels to have Mike kissing him.

When they part, they look at one another, exchange smiles and fond glances. They don’t say anything, and Huber goes back to resting his head on Brad’s shoulder. They stay sat on the rooftop for a while longer in quiet company, until Brad really does start to get cold, and both of their butts start to go numb against the cold stone ledge.

They head back to Huber’s apartment, settle down in the dark to curl up together on the couch. There’s a movie playing in the background, but Huber starts kissing Brad again and neither of them pay any attention to the TV.

“We definitely couldn’t have done this at the theatre,” Brad laughs breathlessly when Huber pulls away.

“I told you, movie dates are the worst,” Mike laughs, running his fingers through Brad’s hair.

“You were totally right,” Brad nods, grinning back up at him and using the hand he has on the back of Huber’s neck to pull him down again, to bring him closer. “Can we get back to kissing now?”

Huber doesn’t need to be asked twice, just smirks at Brad and captures his lips in a deep kiss, keeping his fingers in Brad’s hair. Brad still feels like he’s in a romantic movie, but he doesn’t care, because Huber is kissing him slowly, like they have forever to do this, and everything feels right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt meme which inspired this fic [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/post/147157088104/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill). if you want to request something, feel free to check out [my tumblr](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
